


Veneno

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Herah usava veneno no seu rosto.





	Veneno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853955) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #68 - poison (veneno).

Herah usava veneno no seu rosto quando lutava, como era o costume do seu povo, e apesar de ser imune, precisava se lembrar que nem todo mundo era. O que normalmente não teria sido um problema, mas ela tinha lutado contra o noivo de Josephine, e em sua animação por ter ganhado e liberado Josephine de sua obrigação, quase esqueceu de manter sua distância. Ela parou no meio do caminho de um beijo, e segurou Josephine longe dela, fazendo uma careta. “Desculpa,” ela disse, apontando para a área geral do seu rosto. “Tenho que tirar isso, não quero te envenenar.”


End file.
